


Love After War

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Triles: Day 23 & 24- Arguing and Making Up Afterwards<br/>Miles and Tristan get into a heated argument and have angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After War

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: I decided to do the Day 23- Arguing and Day 24- Making up Afterwards challenge as one challenge simply because that's how my muse is set up right now. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Sorry that its so late!

"We are SO not having this conversation right now!" Tristan's voice broke out in the middle of the Hollingsworth living room as he walked away briskly to the kitchen to get himself some water.

"Then, when should we have it, huh?" Miles followed closely behind him looking irritated. "When you're fucking 30 and not able to make him pay for what he did to you?!"

Tristan turned around with a look of venom in his eyes and fixed Miles with a glare.

"It's MY business!" Tristan yelled. "It's not like it concerns you!"

"If someone hurts my BOYFRIEND, then it's my business!" Miles yelled back just as frustrated. "What if he does this to someone else? Could you be happy knowing that you did nothing to get that creep off the streets, Tris?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm in the wrong here!" Tristan slammed his glass down onto the kitchen counter. "If I don't want to deal with this, I won't."

"That's your solution for everything, isn't it?" Miles chuckled bitterly. "Just run away from the problem and it'll just vanish like a fucking magic show, is that it?"

Tristan rose from his seat and pushed Miles backward square in the chest.

"You are not and never will be in any position to judge how I choose to deal with or not deal with my problems." Tristan jabbed his finger into Miles' chest with each word. "You always do the absolute most when it comes to dealing with your father. You are incapable 95% of the time of realizing when you fuck up. You can't even accept your own guilt! And, you want to lecture me?! Get real Miles…"

Miles froze in and stared blankly at his floor. The air in the room had taken on a heavy feel and Miles could feel the pressure closing in around them. His body was white hot with rage as he spoke the next few words.

"At least I'm not scared to confront the man that took advantage of me like I was some stupid whore." Miles bit out not lifting his gaze from the ground.

All that could be heard was a slap that echoed through the empty kitchen. Time seemed to freeze; all that could be felt was the animosity between the two occupants of the room. Miles lifted a hand to his sure to be bruising cheek and stroked it in amazement. He gave a shaky rage-filled chuckle before lunging at Tristan and decking him solidly on the cheek. Tristan gave a curse and ran forward tackling him to the ground. Miles managed to get a good hit on the blond's right cheek before Tristan let his fist sail into Miles' abdomen. Miles flinched and clutched at his stomach before Tristan was pushing him backwards onto the hard linoleum floor.

He looked at his boyfriend before making a split-second decision. He leaned down to kiss him in a kiss filled with all the anger that had just taken place inside the room. Miles moved his head to the right to break the kiss but, Tristan's hand on his jaw forced him back to his lips. He melted desperately into the kiss with his arms going up to clutch at Tristan's clothed back, no doubt stretching out the fabric. Tristan bit insistently at Miles' lip even biting hard enough to draw blood. Miles gave an animalistic groan before reaching to yank Tristan's shirt off his head. Tristan broke their kiss and batted Miles' hands away finishing in removing his shirt throwing it off into a forgotten corner of the kitchen.

He practically ripped at the buttons of Miles' dark blue dress shirt yanking the last button free from its slot. He descended upon Miles' exposed chest like a vulture and nipped harshly at the skin he found there all the while moaning at Miles' dull fingernails digging into his back leaving tiny crescent moons. Tristan bit at Miles' neck and trailed a hand down in between their bodies to grab a hold of Miles' now hardening erection through his jeans. He bit down on the skin being sure to draw blood from it and moaned when the coppery substance hit his tongue.

Miles squirmed beneath him and moaned when he felt Tristan hastily undoing the button to his pants. The blond reached beneath his boxers to jerk his cock rapidly not stopping even when he felt Miles claw at his back. Miles moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards into to Tristan's firm grip. He knew he would be hurtling to the edge of his pleasure soon with how Tristan was jacking him off. Tristan leaned down to place a rough kiss to his lips and Miles quickly returned it. Somehow, Tristan managed to move his hand even faster on the brunet's hard flesh and had Miles practically sobbing with how good it felt. All he could feel was Tristan's touch even as he lay against the cold linoleum floor. The sexual tension in the air grew even hotter as they pushed against each other hungrily.

A quick twist to Miles' cock had the brunet pulling away from Tristan's mouth to let his head fall back against the ground and release a bitten off moan shooting his cum all over Tristan's relentless hand and his boxers. Tristan continued to stroke him through his orgasm being sure to milk every last drop from his leaking cock. Miles gave a keening whine as his boyfriend stroked his oversensitive cock to the point of pain. Miles reached his hand down to bat Tristan's away from his lower half and fell back against the floor panting heavily with his arm pressed to his forehead.

Tristan leaned back to view Miles' red face as he collected himself slowly. He reached down to undo his own trousers and pulled his cock free from them. The blond brought his hips to Miles' face and rubbed his hard and leaking cock on the brunet's lips. Miles groaned tiredly but allowed his lips to part letting the length slip into his mouth. Tristan began to thrust shallowly letting Miles find some energy to put into sucking him off. Miles leaned his head upwards to suckle at the tip of Tristan's length and moaned around it causing Tristan to let out a loud sigh. Miles began to actually suck at the member with purpose and pulled more of it into his mouth. He relaxed his throat enough for Tristan to continue his thrusting only gagging slightly.

He felt a little dirty letting Tristan do this to him but he couldn't bring himself to find the will to stop. He felt Tristan's thick cock sliding in and out of his throat and he found himself growing hard again. Tristan seemed to notice this too and pulled out of Miles' mouth with an audible pop. He leaned back down to kiss Miles before tugging him by his hand up into a standing position. Tristan pushed him flush against the island counter in the kitchen and Miles suddenly realized what was going to be happening. Tristan stood behind him and pulled at Miles' jeans until they were just below his ass. Miles groaned and wiggled to shake them a little so they pooled loosely around his mid-thigh.

Tristan knelt down and pressed a spit-slick finger to Miles' entrance. Miles inhaled deeply as he felt Tristan's finger breeching the puckered hole. He hadn't bottomed for Tristan in a long time and wasn't still entirely used to something going in his ass. Tristan moved the finger around listening as Miles exhaled and trembled around him. He continued that before adding a second finger hearing Miles give a pained moan. The brunet gripped at the counter in an attempt to cling to something. He knew this part was always the worst. Tristan began to scissor his fingers inside of his boyfriend and Miles gasped in pain.

"Fuck!" He swore feeling Tristan expanding him.

Tristan didn't let up on his exploration and pushed inside until he brushed up against something that made Miles groan and bite down on his lip.

"Fuck, right there Tris…" Miles bit out pushing his hips back down onto Tristan's fingers.

The blond flipped his hand so that his palm was facing upward and began to thrust into Miles with his fingers. Miles fought the urge to scream as Tristan repeatedly hit his prostate. It just felt so good with the slight burn from being stretched so widely. Tristan removed his hand after one final thrust into Miles. He hadn't bothered to try to find a condom and Miles could care less if he did at this point. He just wanted the blond inside of him.

He could already tell this would be a little more painful than the last time. Tristan's length pressed up against Miles' entrance and pushed slightly at the barrier. Miles groaned as the head began to slide in past his resistance. Tristan pushed forward inch by inch until half of his member was sheathed inside of his lover. Miles groaned in pain as he felt himself being stretched with no lubrication. It hurt like hell and tears prickled at his eyes but, he didn't want to stop. Deciding to spare him of the slow pain, Tristan thrust the rest of the way in. Miles couldn't stop the loud exclamation of pain that escaped him when he felt Tristan's thick member lodged completely inside of him. Tristan didn't let him try to get used to it either, he moved shallowly thrusting into his boyfriend. Miles bit down on his lower lip feeling the sting of being so full, so stretched.

"Miles…" Tristan moaned as he pushed forward leaning down to bite at Miles' earlobe.

"Harder…" Miles moaned out weakly pushing his hips back against Tristan's.

Tristan bit down and thrust his hips deep and harder into Miles relishing in the gasp he received. Miles was enjoying the roughness of it all. There was nothing proper about this. This wasn't love-making. He was being fucked into the counter by his boyfriend and he was enjoying every last second of it. The blond's hips roughly slamming against his backside leaving a stinging sensation made him moan while pressing backwards into Tristan. Miles' sweaty bang began to come unfurled from the top of his hair while he gripped at the countertop in an attempt to cling to something; anything really. Tristan's hips snapped against his even harder and Miles swore in bliss almost lost in pleasure as Tristan brushed up against his prostate slightly.

"Fuck! Right there! Fuck me right there!" Miles began to just allow the filthy language spill from his mouth as he reached backwards with a hand in an attempt to push Tristan's hips back into him.

Tristan grasped his wrist before Miles could actually touch him and pushed it up against his back while leaning down to bite against the brunet's earlobe. Miles moaned hoarsely and allowed Tristan to restrain his arm while he fucked him how he wanted to. He felt a hand slip down to his abdomen and pull him up so that Miles' body was slightly upright. Tristan's mouth slid down Miles' sweaty shoulder to nip at it in an animalistic manner. The salt from Miles' skin hit Tristan's tongue and he groaned pushing into Miles more insistently. Miles knew he was close, he wouldn't last much longer the way Tristan was thrusting into him. He brought one of his hands down to his leaking cock and began to pump it furiously to match Tristan's thrusts.

"Fuck… Cum for me…" Tristan moaned after having noticed Miles' actions.

Hearing Tristan's voice huskily order him, Miles came with a sharp cry of Tristan's name on his lips. Ropes of white spilled forth all over Miles' stroking hand. The blond moaned as Miles' insides clenched around his length and he gave one more hard erratic thrust before biting into Miles' shoulder, no doubt drawing blood and releasing inside the brunet. Miles gasped and braced himself with shaking limp arms against the counter. Something about the primal instinct of all this made Miles' body hotter.

Tristan pulled out of the brunet and pulled him up to face him before kissing him with as much ferocity as he could muster. Miles returned it eagerly and let his clean hand slide up into Tristan's hair and grip at it while he kissed his boyfriend. Their sweat began to cool and their semen began to dry Miles started to pull his clothes back on properly watching Tristan do the same.

"Tris... I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said what I did… You're right… I never take the blame for my own problems." Miles apologized taking Tristan's hand in his own.

"We both said some things we shouldn't have…" Tristan admitted. "I'm sorry too… Maybe I am running away from this but, I think that I should press charges. Just when I'm ready…"

Miles nodded and pulled Tristan closer to kiss him again. They'd be okay. Everything would work out as long as they had each other. He would ensure that Yates would pay for using Tristan but, his boyfriend's comfort was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: This was another one that I had on my computer but hadn't really finished it because school and work said "no". Hopefully it was good.


End file.
